A solar cell (also called a photovoltaic cell) is an electrical device that converts solar energy into electricity by using semiconductors that exhibit the photovoltaic effect. Solar photovoltaics is now, after hydro and wind power, the third most important renewable energy source in terms of globally installed capacity. Constructions of these solar cells are based around the concept of a p-n junction, wherein photons from the solar radiation are converted into electron-hole pairs. Examples of semiconductors used for commercial solar cells include monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, cadmium telluride, and copper indium gallium diselenide. Solar cell energy conversion efficiencies for commercially available cells are currently reported to be around 14-22%.
High conversion efficiency, long-term stability and low-cost fabrication are essential for commercialization of solar cells. For this reason, a wide variety of materials have been researched for the purpose of replacing conventional semiconductors in solar cells. For example, the solar cell technology using organic semiconductors is relatively new, wherein these cells may be processed from liquid solution, potentially leading to inexpensive, large scale production. Besides organic materials, organometal halide perovskites, CH3NH3PbX3 and CH3NH3SnX3, where X═Cl, Br, I or a combination thereof, for example, have recently emerged as a promising material for the next generation of high efficiency, low cost solar technology. It has been reported that these synthetic perovskites can exhibit high charge carrier mobility and lifetime that allow light-generated electrons and holes to move far enough to be extracted as current, instead of losing their energy as heat within the cell. These synthetic perovskites can be fabricated by using the same thin-film manufacturing techniques as those used for organic solar cells, such as solution processing, vacuum evaporation techniques, etc.
Recent reports have indicated that this class of materials, i.e., organometal halide perovskites, have potential for high-performance semiconducting media in other optoelectronic devices as well. In particular, some perovskites are known to exhibit strong photoluminescence properties, making them attractive candidates for use in light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Additionally, it has been reported that perovskites also exhibit coherent light emission properties, hence optical amplification properties, suitable for use in electrically driven lasers. In these devices, electron and hole carriers are injected into the photoluminescence media, whereas carrier extraction is needed in solar cell devices.
However, to date, it has been difficult to obtain stable perovskite-based devices using existing fabrication techniques. Furthermore, these existing techniques are not robust enough for fabricating perovskite-based devices with doping engineered layers, multi-junction or Tandem cell structure, heterostructure construction, or other advanced optoelectronic structures. In view of ever increasing needs for low cost fabrication techniques of high-performance devices, a new fabrication technique is desired for producing stable and highly efficient perovskite-based devices suitable for solar cells and other optoelectronics applications including LEDs and lasers.